Welcome, You've got Digimon
by Turbo Tails
Summary: Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon gets sucked into a video game along with Takato's cousin Lucas. They meet up with some new tamers and some brand new digimon, but they can't leave behind the black digimon.


Digimon are copyrighted by Toei Animation Co. and Fox Kids. Lucas, Rooajamon and all his digivolutions are copyrights of me Metallic_Raptor. Digital Game Wars Chapter: Welcome, You've Got Digimon.  
  
Moist cool air filled the air as the rain pelted against the window. Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon was visiting with Takato's cousin, Lucas. Takato and the gang had gone on a far off field trip with their parents, and couldn't bring them along for the trip. Guilmon next to the window staring off into space without a care in the world. Terriermon laid on the top bunk of Lucas's bunk bed, drawing some pictures. Renamon on the other hand read books about fighting to learn some new tricks. Everyone's attention was caught as the door swung open with a bang. Lucas had his hands full with cookies and peanut butter sandwiches, along with soda's. He carried a game in his mouth as he walked over to the table putting down the heavy tray, he handed them their snack along with their soda. He had brown hair that looked like his cousin Takato's, and sparkling blue eyes. He wore a half sweatshirt T-shirt that was black, with white cargo pants. He wore red goggles around his head and a medallion around his neck, with wrist bands on his wrists. It was such a sad rainy day that even Guilmon wasn't really in the mood of eating peanut butter. Terriermon just snacked on his cookies with out a care, and Renamon just nibbled on hers when she got done with a page in her book. "You guys wanna play my new game with me?" said Lucas as he pulled his Playstation out from under his bed. They just nodded their heads and went on about their business. As he pressed the button to start it up he noticed something on the bottom of the screen, it looked like a black Guilmon and a black Terriermon. He reset the game but they popped right back up. "What is that thing?" Renamon looked up form her book to see what Lucas was complaining about when she too saw the two little creatures on the screen. She dropped her book beside her and crawled over to Lucas. "What game is this?" She asked. He gave her the box that it came in as he tried to get the two things off the screen. "Digimon World 3? What kind of game is this?" "Well, it's a digimon game. You get to train your own digimon through out the game like a real tamer." He gave the Playstation a good whack and looked back up at the TV, "But for some odd reason it doesn't want to work." The two digmon started to glow like as if they had suddenly turned into some kind of fireflies. But of course that wasn't what was going on, instead they were digivolving. "Um I don't think that this is supposed to happen." Said Lucas. Guilmon and Terriermon decided to go on over and see what they were up to. "Hey, there gone. Oh good it's starting the beginning back up." Instead of the regular beginning a new one appeared. This one had a the two black digimon from before except they we're both in their champion form, and they're picking on some little creature. "Hey that looks like me and Terriermon!" announced Guilmon. They were all confused until they little digmon stepped up to the screen. "I think he want's something." He placed what looked like some kind of digivice up against the screen, it was it was cream colored with blue lightning bolt going across it. the screen was diamond shaped, along with a card slot on the bottom of the device. As he had placed up to the screen the TV began to glow. They all gathered around the TV screen trying to figure out what he was up to. Renamon started to twitch, she felt kind of funny along with the rest of them. She felt like as if she couldn't control her body. "Does anyone else feel like they don't have control over their body?" Renamon asked. She looked at them to only see them trying to back away from the screen for it was trying to pull them in. "Uh..hey!" She was too being pulled into the screen. She tried to regain control over her body but before she could they were pulled in. *** "I miss Guilmon. I wish we didn't have to leave them behind." Said a young teenage boy. He wore goggles around his brown hair, had on shorts and a blue T-shirt. It was Takato, he was in a hot amusement parking sitting on a bench with his two friend's Henry and Rika. He was thinking about Guilmon like he had been all day. Henry and Rika were both eating ice cream trying to get Renamon and Terriermon out of their minds so they could start enjoying their vacation. "Don't worry about it Takato. We left them with Lucas and I'm sure they're all having some fun. And besides I'm sure that Guilmon would want you to have a fun time." Said Henry. He always knew what to say to make him cheer up. "Yeah! And Renamon's with them so I'm sure they're not getting into any trouble at all." Mumbled Rika. At the moment her cell phone began to ring. "I bet it's one of our parents. Hello? Uh yeah hold on a sec." She looked a little nervous about something, but tried not to show it. she handed the phone to Takato. "It's for you. It's your aunt." "Uh, OK." He took the phone and took a deep breath. "Hello? Oh hi Aunt Lilly. Um no he hasn't called me." He suddenly turned white, white as snow. He jumped up off the bench like something had pulled him up off of it. "We'll be there before you know it!" "What's wrong?" Rika asked as she took a bite out of her ice cream cone. "We've got to go." replied Takato. "What happened? I mean we would also like to know." Said Henry. Takato didn't reply he just dialed up they're parents cell number to tell them they had to go. He didn't say why he just told them and hung up. He looked down to the ground and went into deep thought. *Where could they have gone? I mean if they were wondering around town then it shouldn't take a day to return to the house.* thought Takato. *Oh Guilmon where could you have gone?* "Come on we got to go and pack." Called out Takato as he ran down the street. *** Lucas, Renamon, Guilmon, and Terriermon was free falling down what looks like the inside of a wire except it's was some kind of tunnel. "Hey guys, I just thought of something." Shouted Lucas. "What's that?" Terriermon shouted back. "What happens when we get to the end of this.. this tunnel like thing?" They all looked at one another to see if one or the other knows. Then they all looked at Lucas and shrugged. "Why do you ask?" responded Renamon "Oh nothing. Just that I can see the end." Once they realized that he was right they all began to scream. They reached the end falling out and hitting a grassy area on the ground. Terriermon and Renamon was up a tree while Lucas was on top of Guilmon on the grass. They looked around trying to find out where they were. "Stopppp!" cried a males voice. They all looked up and about a couple of yards away the little digimon from the game was fighting the two black digimon. "Please leave me alone. This isn't fair you two can digivolve and I can't, plus it's two on one!" shouted the little digimon. "Oh yeah! Well then, we'll just have to turn up the heat a little won't we?" said the black digimon that looked like Guilmon's champion form. The two started to fire their attacks when a bunch of sharp diamonds started to fall from the sky sticking into their skin. It was Renamon using her attack, Diamond Storm. "Why don't you pick on someone in your league instead of going small and pitiful?" announced Renamon. "Come on we got to get back to headquarters anyway." Said the Dark digimon that looked like Terriemon's champion form. Lucas ran over and picked up the hurt digimon. He looked him over for any serious injures. "Oh man, hey you came!" he moaned. "I thought you'd never come." "Who are you?" asked Guilmon. "I'm Roojamon, and I'm Lucas's digimon partner." Responded the little digimon. He was a cream colored kangaroo looking digimon, his hair was tan with strips of blue. He had long golden brown falcon wings. He wore a gold earring on his right ear and also wore spiked bracelets and ankle bracelet's. He looked like some digimon you didn't really want to meet in a dark ally, or anywhere else. "I'm your partner?" said Lucas. He couldn't believe his ears, he was going to be a digimon tamer. He grinned a wide grin at his new friend, he looked so tough but yet he seemed really nice. "OK well we better get you some place to rest for a while so you injuries can heal. But what's the nearest city?" "Asuka city is the closest one. Just ask directions to Asuka bridge that'll take you to the city." Roojamon yawned. "Well, I'm going to rest for a little. Oh and when you get to the city go to the Inn. That's the best place to stay." And with that he closed his eyes and drifted off. "Well, let's get going if we want to get there in. oh my god!" He had looked at his watch for the time and realized that a day had passed already. The three stared at him to see what he was so worried about. "You guys we've been gone for a day." "What it couldn't be Sunday. We were just in the tunnel like thing for about three hours and that's about it." Said a confused Renamon. She grabbed his wrist and looked at the watch, the time was one o'clock and said the date was Sunday the eighth. "Is this thing broke or something?" "No it's brand new and the time is right and I guess the date is too." Said Lucas. He looked down at Roojamon as he slept peacefully, knowing they should hurry up and get to the city. "Well we can't worry about that now so let's go and get to that city." He looked around but didn't see anyone in site. He started to walk but then stopped. He didn't know weather or not he was heading in the right direction. He looked at the others and back at the sleeping kangaroo, he didn't know what to do. He's digivice suddenly started to beep as a blue dot came up on the screen. It started to move east and then south. It kept going till the grid turned half blue. He started to walk east like the dot did and then went south. When he reached where to dot had stopped he noticed that he was at an ocean. He looked around the sandy beach but saw nothing. "What are we doing at an ocean Lucas?" Terriermon asked. They were all wondering the same thing, even Lucas. "I was following something that was on my digivice. But I guess it lead us to nothing." He answered. Guilmon picked up some clams as he followed them back up the hill to return back where they were and ask for help. He stopped and went back as he saw a huge one laying in the sand. As he swooped down to pick it up he heard a deep growl. It sounded like a Dobiermon, but as he looked over by the trees' he saw big red eyes staring at him. He was about to call Lucas when the thing ran out of the tree's and began to attack him. They looked back and as soon as they did they began to try and fight off the digimon. The digimon would always shock them full of electricity as the touched him, they could attack him because they couldn't take the risk of hitting Guilmon. A boy ran out of the trees' hollering at the digimon to stop. She looked up and back off Guilmon still growling. "Rikonamon! What the heck do ya think your doing?" he picked up the digimon and looked at the other three about ready to apologize when Lucas spoke up. "Who are you guys and why were you attacking Guilmon?" "Oh so sorry, Rikonamon was just being protective. As soon as I saw her take off I came as fast as I could to see what she was going to do this time." Said the boy. He looked older than Lucas and more mature. He had short spiky black hair with blonde highlights, with sparkling green eyes. He wore a gray T- shirt with cream colored vest and blue jeans. He too wore a medallion except his had a greenish color to it. His digimon was a green German shepherd looking dog with odd looking spikes sticking out of his back. He also had markings around his eyes.. "Well, this girl here is Rikonamon, and I'm Mich." Said Mich. Rikonamon looked at Lucas and down at his arms where he held Roojamon. She began a deep growl and beard her teeth, as she did so she said and a deep voice, "What did you do to my little buddy?" Roojamon slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Mich and Rikonamon. "What's up guys?" he yawned, "Oh I see you've met my tamer and his friends already." They looked at him in disbelief. Then they stared at Lucas who just smiled. "It's about time, I was beginning to think that you were just making up all that tamer stuff just to keep me around to protect ya." Smirked Rikonamon. "Um how far is it to Asuka city? I have to get Roojamon here to the Inn so he can heal." Lucas asked. "Well if you want to get there it'll take you till morning. They close up around eleven." Responded Mich. He was unpacking what looked like a tent, and undoing his sleeping bag. "We can fix Roojamon right up, and ya can stay the night with us if you'd like." "That'll be wonderful." They all said at once. Roojamon smiled a toothy grin and looked down at his best friend. *** Takato, Rika and Henry boarded the plane and waited while it got ready to take off. Takato had told them why aunt Lilly had called. "Sorry to call you on your vacation but, well, you see Lucas and the creatures you call digimon has been missing for a day now." Winced Lilly. "I've had some of my friends help me search the city but we didn't find them anywhere." "Don't worry we'll be there before you know it!" "Please hurry." ~click~ He stared out the window as he wondered if he would ever see Guilmon again. He looked at his friends who seemed the same way. Rika just stared at her digivice as if it was going to show where Renamon was and how to get there. Henry on the other hand just stared out into space, probably wondering the same thing he was. "Don't worry guys. I'm sure Lucas is taking good care of our digimon as we speak." Murmured Takato. "I hope your right." Said Henry as he snapped back into reality and looked over at Takato. They took off for home in the second and was ready to start their search as soon as they landed. *** "OUCH! No touchy, Oh..ah." hollered Roojamon. Mich was trying to wrap his leg but his Spiked ankle bracelets kept getting in the way. "Sorry. Were going to have to take this off." He slide them off carefully trying not to hurt the little digimon. "OK, Rikonamon get his wrists ready I'm going to wrap those next." He looked over at Lucas who was wrapping his wings. "You getting those OK?" Lucas Looked up and saw the tears of pain running down Roojamon's face. He could tell he was in a lot of pain, he wanted do so much more for him but knew he couldn't. "Yea. They'll be done by time Guilmon and the others get back." He responded. Renamon was up in a tree looking for fish, while Guilmon and Terriermon looked for clams al over the sandy beach. The sun was going down so it was getting harder to look for food. They returned with a good size meal but when they got done there wasn't any left-overs. "Well we better be hitting the sack." Said Mich. He slipped into his sleeping bag as Rikonamon laid down on the end of the blanket. Lucas slipped Roojamon and himself into the other sleeping bag and the three others slept with a large quilted blanket. They fell asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow.  
  
The sun danced upon Lucas's face as his eyes twitched, a dew drop dropped off the edge tent splattering right between his eyes. He opened his eyes to see that Mich and Rikonamon was missing from their side of the tent, he slide out of his sleeping bag careful not to wake Roojamon as he kept sleeping soundlessly. "Good morning Lucas." Said Renamon. She was leaning against a tree eating some berries. "How's the little guy?" "As far as I can tell, his still healing a little." He yawned. He stretched his arms and legs while giving a slight moan sound. "Hmm, where's Mich and Rikonamon?" "Oh they went to go and gather some fruit for breakfast." She replied. "And Guilmon and Terriermon are in that bush looking for berries. So did you want anything to eat?" He nodded his head no and looked up into the sky. He saw something flying that kind of looked like a bluish red dragon, but he didn't pay any attention to it. suddenly a loud thud come from inside the tent turning Renamon's and Lucas's attention to it. Lucas stuck his head in to see that Roojamon was trying to get out of the sleeping bag but was having some troubles on the account of his large wings. "What are you doing? Your supposed to be resting." Said Lucas. "I know but I'm all healed up and ready to go." Said Roojamon. He unwrapped his bandages to show that he was all better. Lucas took both his paws and saw that he was right, the bruises and the cuts had disappeared without a trace. "See now I'm going to go and explore Shell beach." "OK, I guess that would be all right buddy." He helped him out of the sleeping bag and walked outside. Roojamon looked up at Renamon and gave her a thumbs up letting her know that he was all right. He looked over by the bush and saw Guilmon picking the berries and Terriermon trying to stuff as many as he could into his mouth. He smiled and ran out by the water. he saw his reflection shine back as he stared into the crystal clear water, the ocean was one of his favorite places to take a long nap and camp out at. "I see your feeling much better." Said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Rikonamon standing there with two sacks full of fruit hanging from her sides. "Here, I'm sure you want these back." She reached into the bag and pulled out Roojamons spiked bracelets. "Hey thanks!" He said thankfully. "So what's the deal today?" "Well once we finish eating were going to travel to Asuka city and get some supplies." Rikonamon said, "And then it's off to the gym for me and Mich." "Well let's just hope we have enough Digital Points to do any training." Responded Roojamon. "Come on guys let's eat." Shouted Mich and Lucas. **** Outside Lucas's house stood Takato, Rika, and Henry waiting for Takato's Aunt Lilly to answer the door. When she finally opened it up they noticed some police where inside investigating the house for any clues. "What's going on Aunt Lilly?" Takato asked. "Oh nothing you three need to worry about there just here asking question's about Lucas ." She mumbled. She opened the door wider to let them in, and as soon as they walked in they ran for the bedroom. It was empty, just old cookies and peanut butter sandwiches. "It was like this when I got home from work." Lilly had walked after them and was standing in the doorway. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked around the room. "Don't cry Aunt Lilly, we'll find Lucas. I promise." Takato Promised. He looked at the screen and it was blank even though a game was playing. He thought it was weird and was about to shut it off when a officer came in and asked him he would answer some question. "Sure." He looked at the game and without touching it just left the room. *** "OK guys, your going to be so full you can't walk if you keep eating." Joked Lucas. He had his things packed and was ready to hit the road with Mich. "need any help Mich?" He looked up and nodded his head no. he went back to work as Rikonamon played around with Roojamon. She was a rough player but she made sure not to hurt him, he too made sure he wasn't going to hurt her. They were the best of friends and wouldn't let anything ever separate them and if something did they made sure that they would regret trying to. "Come on Roojamon. Were ready!" They walked for awhile in silence when they stepped into a wide clearing. In the middle of a clearing was a large water fountain and some kind of gym and next to it was a bridge that lead into the city. "Wow, this place is so cool." "Wait till we get into the city, then you'll be amazed." Mich said. He looked down at Rikonamon who was looking at him with a worried look. "Should we tell him?" She looked at him then at Lucas and nodded her head no. "OK then. Come on we better stop real quick in the gym. You can check how much digi points you got to exercise." As they walked Roojamon kept getting a little shaky as if something was going to kill him right there and then. They stepped up to the entrance of the gym and stopped because of a lion like digimon blocked the entrance. "Hello young ones. Would you like to enter the gym?" He asked. "Yes we would like to train our digimon here." Answered Mich. He had a tough look to his face when he talked to the lion digimon. He held out his hand and opened the door for them and lead them on in. When they entered there was five kids already in there training their digimon with all the equipment they could do. "In case your wondering that was Leomon. He protects this gym." Mich's voice had returned to it's normal friendly tone.  
  
"Oh, OK." Said Lucas. Before they could do anything else Roojamon gave a little shriek as he grabbed Lucas waist. "What's the matter little guy?" Roojamon didn't respond he just held on tight and wouldn't let go. A young girl walked by but stopped suddenly and backed up. She looked at Lucas and down at Roojamon. "Hey kid. Are you pestering another tamer?" she said sarcastically. He looked at her with a vexed look. "Sorry I asked." "No, this is my tamer thank you very much." Roojamon grumbled. "And where's Acemon and Crimsonmon?" "Oh their right behind me." Two digimon approached and stopped right behind the girl. One was about 7'2, all black except two yellow rings circling around his ears and his eyes were ice cold blue. He wore a red bandanna, hand gloves but was cut to where his fingers didn't have any of the glove covering it, and some kind of gloves for his feet but was also cut of around the middle part of the foot. The other one was about 6'5 and was al white except for she had blue rings around her ears and her eyes were soft emerald green. She wore the same kind of gloves on her hands and feet as the other one did, and the only thing she had that the other didn't was a set of beautiful wings, kind of like an angles wings. Lucas held up his digivice and a picture came up of the white digimon and had a section on the side to give him information. "Acemon, champion level digimon and princess of angles, attack Heavenly Wing." He switched the position of the D-Raider and it now showed a picture of the black one. "And Crimsonmon, champion level digimon and prince of darkness, attack Crimson Shadow." "Nice meeting you, but we gotta get back to training. And by the way my name's Jennifer." She waved good-bye and went back to training her two digimon. Roojamon released Lucas and gave him a small grin that he couldn't help but grin back. Jennifer led her digimon to the defensive exercise and started it up. It launched some hard balls that they would have to block and if the succeeded a light would light up and show how much defense they gained. "OK well let's hook our digivices up and see how many Digital Points we have." Said Mich as he headed for the attack training equipment. He hooked a link from a computer off to the side of the training exercise to his digivice and began to type rather fast on the keyboard. "Let's see. I have twenty Digital Points, so I'll do they five limit exercise for ya." He pushed his finger on the screen that had a five or a one on it, he pressed the five and the training system started up. "Stand in fighting stance." Announced the computer to Rikonamon. "Now ready your attack, and begin." With amazing hits she body slammed the punching bag and gained points, but when it came to a finish she got knocked back by the bag. "attack skills o up by fourteen." "Not bad Rikonamon, you just need to watch out at the end it'll always get ya." Said Mich, He grinned at the slightly vexed digimon. He could tell she was mad about letting her guard down when she was finishing it off. "Well your next Lucas, that is if you want to train him." "I don't think I have enough points yet. I mean I just started yesterday." Murmured Lucas. "No kidding, I thought you've been here a little longer." They left after Rikonamon did some spirit training, she was really good at that and it seemed to be one of her favorites. They started to walk up the bridge when they heard something off to the side. "So you must be the losers that warned off the two baboons." They looked over to see a little black cat that wore purple stripped black gloves along with a purple tail ring. "Well then you must be new in town. OK then let me introduce myself along with my friends. I'm BlackGatomon, these guys are BlackGuilmon, BlackTerriermon, and DarkVeemon." Out of the bushes stepped three black digimon, a Guilmon, Terriermon, and a Veemon, but they were all black and evil looking. "Yea well thanks for the intro. but we have to get going." Said Roojamon. They started to walk but BlackGatomon jumped in front of Roojamon and kicked him hard in the chest. He hunched over and looked a the little cat. "Your not going anywhere. You have something that I want and you'll hand her over nicely or well start getting real rough." She purred at him. "Now hand over Renamon and no one will get hurt." They al looked at Renamon who looked shocked and confused at the same time.  
  
Man looks like they got some trouble to deal with. I wonder why they want Renamon? Well find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters. 


End file.
